Main Character
Main Character was a animated duelist created by ZucchiniJuice. He is a white male with classic japanese robes and a comical hat. Not on Osbance Course Background Main Character was a regular obese American boy who decided to try and live out his fantasies of being in anime by moving to Japan. He enjoyed his few days of Akihabara and Japan's tourists locations until it was time to transfer into his new Japanese High School where he would be come the legendary "transfer student". The one who would be deemed as MAIN CHARACTER, where he sat in the back of the class near the window and girls would flock to join his harem. But... reality kicked in and instead got figured out how xenophobic Japan is, got bullied for his weaboo personality and ended up dropping out of high school and becoming a Hikkimori NEET. "Otaku NEETs always become super popular later in life!" he thought. But after months of loneliness and depression, he opted to commit suicide solely due to the fact of Anime girls really not existing in reality. BUT. Instead of dying, he got teleported to another world (The world of Dojo Duels: Cier), where his new sleek and skinny body raging hard with new found powers was being awaken by a girl who calls you Onii-chan. Rejoiced, he muttered 4 words: "I am Main Character." annnd so his adventure starts from there. Weapons/Abilities Anime Expo Kunai and Katana He has a Anime Expo Katana that breaks somewhat easily and a belt full of kunais. Eyeingan 1 Corrective red contacts that fixes his bad eyesight that he puts on his left eye. (Hes a weeb and thinks he needs to be nerfed. So he'll only put these on during times of need.) Dojo Balls Upon death, Main Character can resurrect from death using the Dragon Dojo Balls. Breaks upon use. (This ability can only be used once per match.) Sakuga Hype Rage Mode Huge amounts of explosive Ki/Chakra is imbued into him. This increases his combat ability and makes him a speedster. It however only lasts for a few seconds, it has a slow charge up, and he dies instantly afterwards. It makes his hair white for some reason and makes his other eye turn red. Extreme Luck This Abillity happens during Main Character vs Arzon and Main Character Vs Spoonman. Personality Narcissistic Hedonistic Partial 4th Wall Breaker Overconfident Ability Calling - Shouts out each move/ability he uses. Extremely hesitant to use Sakuga Hype Rage Mode. - He does not like dying. Everytime he dies his sanity lowers drastically. Also not to mention, He is Chuunibyou. Battles vs Arzon }} Trivia * He has a harem consisting of his loli-trap older brother, the main heroine tsundere, and the rich childhood-friend American blond girl. * One of his Skill, Eyeingan is a Parody of Sharingan from Naruto during Arzon v Main Character. Also Dojo Balls is parody of Dragon Ball. * The ability "Plot Armor" is also one of the common Anime Cliches, it happens when Main Character almost dying to the Opponent. *(Despite There was "People Die when they are Killed." Line.)* Source http://www.hyunsdojo.com/community/viewtopic.php?f=47&t=14054&p=130127#p130127[[Category:Inactive]] Category:Duelist Category:Animated